Red and Black and Pail all Over
by nevereatdirt
Summary: Your name is Sollux Captor and you really want to pail. Now. (erisolkat)


You're sitting at your computer when you realize that you are unbelievably horny. You look around for Karkat. Great. Right when you need your matesprit he's nowhere to be found. And no sign of Eridan, either. What a fucking waste of good, strong hate.

You push back from your desk and grimace at the sound of the wheels. You'd been meaning to fix those for a while now, but concentrating on the aggravating sound does nothing for the fact that you can feel your bulges unsheathing and your nook already getting wet. You stand up and groan when you feel your bulge writhing behind your sheath.

You really need to pail soon. Meaning _now_.

You walk away from your desk and look around the rooms, wondering where those two could be. You think you remember Karkat shouting something about a feelings jam with his new moirail. Who was that now? Kanaya? No, she'd was still too pity-struck with the Rose-human. Was it actually Eridan? It was so hard to keep track of all these shifting relationships between your friends anymore.

You hear Karkat trying (and failing) not to yell in his room. Eager to get some, you go in. He and Eridan are curled up in a pile of... _wands_? What the fuck does he even have those shitty fucking wands in here for? You don't care. You lay on top of Karkat and suck at his neck. He growls at you. What an angry little matesprit he is.

"Jesus fuck, Sollux what are you _doing_? Can't you see that we're having some quality moirail time?"

Eridan smirks at you. "Yeah, _Sol, _can't you see that he doesn't want you here?"

You glare at him. "Fuck off, ED." You go back to sucking at Karkat's neck and he makes this pathetic little noise.

Eridan kicks at your legs. "No I'm not gonna fuck off! Can't you see you're bothering my moirail?"

"And I'm trying to spend some time with my matesprit so _get the fuck out_." He growl, trying to intimidate him.

Instead it seems to spur him on. He gets on top of you and bites your neck, causing you to open your mouth and hiss at him. He catches your mouth with his and his teeth tear at your skin. You press up into it but keep a hand in Karkat's hair, rubbing at one of his nubby horns. He lets out a little trill as you do and then he's pressing soft kisses against your neck.

Your bulges press harder against your sheath as they kiss you. You love the juxtaposition of the hot and cold. The tender and the rough. Of Karkat and Eridan.

Karkat's hands are feverishly hot against your horns as he rubs at them, and Eridan's are icy cold under your shirt as he drags his claws up your sides and over your grub scars. They're working your over together and you can't get over how much you want both of them. Right here and now. You pull your mouth from Eridan's and laugh a little. "Let's fuck."

They both stop kissing you and you groan. Karkat strokes your horns tenderly at the base, causing you to shudder a little. He's frowning. "Who? We'd both be willing to but..."

"Both of you. Now."

Eridan wrinkles his noise. "I'm not fuckin' my moirail, Sol."

"I meant fuck _me_ you useless piece of shit! Can't you figure that much out?" You hate Eridan so much, and you _really_ want to be full and to fill.

Karkat moans a little as you use your psionics on his bulge. You know how much he loves it, even if he never says anything out loud, the noises he makes are enough to let you know.

Eridan smirks as he goes back to kissing you roughly and pulling down your pants. He ruts against you and you can feel him through his jeans. You moan into his mouth and gnash your teeth against his lips, pulling lightly, almost tenderly. That's one of the strange things about having Eridan as a kismesis. Sometimes he just doesn't seem like he can rip into you, while other time you know that he would fuck you senseless and leave your desperate. And you had a feeling that everyone knows that you love that duality.

Karkat is much the same as a matesprit. Angry words matched with soft touches and gentle kiss, but at times like now... You can feel the rage and hatred for everyone and everything. It crosses your mind for a brief second that the feelings jam you just interrupted to fuck and be fucked must have been a good one.

He bites at your neck as you use your psionics to pull his pants off and lift him so you can let your bulges press against him. You groan at the heat as your psionics do the same to yourself and Eridan. He enters you and you hiss at his cold, writhing length. You pull Karkat close. Your bulges enter him easily and you can't help but moan at his tight heat with all of the extreme cold inside of you.

Eridan is lashing and writhing, his hips thrusting hard and sending you forward a little each time. You tear your mouth away from his angry lips, and kiss at Karkat's neck, muttering to him about pity and how flushed you are for him. He makes soft, pleased noises in his throat, but he's looking at Eridan. Hand on his cheek. Eridan makes a soft trilling sound at him.

It dawns on you that they're having an unspoken feelings jam in the middle of your threeway and you can't help but to find that unbelievably kinky.

Eridan's hands are still moving against your sides while Karkat still has one against your horns. The extremes already have your nook leaking against Eridan, but you can feel Karkat's material dripping hot against you as you thrust.

You latch onto Karkat's neck, nipping and sucking as you release your material and you feel both of them shudder. You realize that, just as they're unbearably hot and cold to you, you must be to them.

Sexy.

You let Eridan finish inside of you and you let your psionics finish off Karkat before the three of you collapse into the pile of shitty wands.

You pull Karkat close and nuzzle into his neck as your bulges resheath. He ignores you and looks at Eridan.

"Now what the fuck were you saying about trying to get into a matespritship with Feferi?"

You groan. You were hoping for a second round but now you're stuck jelly-legged in the middle of a feelings jam.

Oh well. At least you aren't _as_ horny anymore.


End file.
